


Fly Me To The Moon

by TomatoBird



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sonadow - Freeform, more at the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird
Summary: Sonic finds out Shadow's favourite song.





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Story based on ghostingyouall's textpost on tumblr!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/495073) by ghostingyouall. 



> This is my first time posting a fanfic to ao3 so I'm not that used to it yet, but if i post more, i'll get better. 
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy! owo

There was a flash and Sonic felt himself being thrown about recklessly. His mind couldn’t process what was going on around him as he was forcefully whirled around in circles before everything finally came to a sudden halt. 

Sonic fell forward, landing with a heavy _**THUD** _on the metal floor. Feeling dazed, Sonic waited until his vision finally blurred back together as he tried to get his bearings back. His eyes finally focused as he found himself in a long corridor, empty but distant sounds could be made out. He pulled himself off the ground, groaning in pain as he looked around. It...felt familiar somehow. Like he had been here before? It all clicked when he faced the window behind him.

It was a big dark abyss, floating rocks shot by and distinct twinkling stars could be seen. He was on board the ARK. He suddenly remembered how they were experimenting with the emeralds back at his house, how he ended up here was a mystery. He notices that the moon is fully intact, so he assumes he was sent back into the past. ‘’Huh? So this must be that one time where Egghead had blown up the moon. This should be a snap, I think I remember where the emerald was!’’he chuckled to himself but just as he braced himself to run down the hallway, there was loud giggle not too far away. Sonic froze for a second, his left ear twitching in the direction where it came from. ‘’...That’s not creepy at all.’’Sonic laughed nervously as he looked over. 

‘’Might as well check that out...’’

As Sonic approached the door, he heard muffled voices from within and what sounded like music. As he lifted his hand to it, the door whirred open with a loud **_WHOOSH_ **which startled the blue hedgehog slightly. Taking a deep breath, he took a step forward. Inside was warm room, with tons of paintings and posters sprawled over the walls. Tons of toys like dolls were thrown about. Sonic was confused about where he was and was caught off guard by a sudden voice. 

‘’Hello there! Can I help you?’’

Sonic’s eyes jumped to where he heard it. A young girl, who was pale as snow, looking so frail, so weak but big inquiring blue eyes stared at him. ‘’Are you an assistant to grandpa? He’s always getting new ones in!’’she smiled warmly as she watched Sonic. 

He knew exactly who this was.

He felt his stomach drop, a lump in his throat forming which caused him to struggle to get any coherent words out. Maria Robotnik? _So, if she’s here...then?_

‘’Who are you?’’ 

Came a gruff voice from behind him causing Sonic to jump a bit and spin around. It was Shadow. A bit smaller, a little more gentler in the eyes and his voice didn’t carry that cynical tone he was so used to hearing. But it was Shadow, no doubt about it. 

‘’O-Oh yeah! I’m Son…Solar. Dr. Solar.’’Sonic awkwardly spat out, worried what the ramifications could be for revealing his true name.‘’Doctor...Solar? That’s a pretty unusual name. I like it, though!’’Maria smiled gently as she began to pick herself up and Shadow wandered towards her‘’Need help?’’he said quietly to her, and she shook her head as she patted the black hedgehog’s head and stood up. She did somewhat lean on Shadow, however.

"So, what are you doing down here doctor? Don't you guys normally stay in the lab?"Maria smiled at Sonic who was a terrible liar and struggled to come up with a good response.

"O-Oh yeah! I was just told to uh find a certain gem?" he explained awkwardly which caused Shadow to eye him suspiciously and Sonic knew he didn't believe him whatsoever.

Maria, on the other hand, seemed eager to assist and beamed brightly "Oh! Well, Shadow and I can help! Anything to go on a walk around the ARK and out of my room that's for sure." she smirked as she shuffled over to Sonic. Shadow looked a little put off but ultimately agreed to come along. 

The trio left the room and wandered down the long quiet hallway. "This place no matter how long I live here. It always gives me the creeps."Maria mumbled as distant creaks and hissing pipes sounded around them."I couldn't imagine living here."Sonic started but Shadow called him out "I thought you were living here? All staff do."Shadow shot at the blue hedgehog which caught him off guard for a moment.

Sonic panicked internally for a second before quickly composing himself. "Y-Yeah but I'm new. I said that in a way I can't believe I'm staying here from now on."he responded which got a narrow eyed glare from the black hedgehog, but Maria sighed "Its okay Shadow. You can loosen up. You don't need be such a tuff guy."she teased which got a tiny huff out of him but he smiled for a brief second. Sonic’s eyes widened when he saw that but didn’t say anything. The future Shadow he knew, it was always rare to see him smile. But Maria had so easily gotten the brooding hedgehog to do so with so little effort. 

_Those two really were as close as siblings. It was endearing to see._

But as they walked, as he watched Maria tease Shadow playfully he couldn’t help but feel his heart sink. He knew what was to happen here, how much carnage is to become of the ARK. And the suffering Shadow was to endure. 

He wishes he could warn them, tell Shadow to help him prepare. But Sonic knew better, he knew he couldn’t tamper with past events. They had to happen.

_This time, he really couldn’t save anyone._

As the trio rounded the corner, a group of staff were wandering down the hallway and Sonic body tensed as he silently began to panic. Shadow noticed this, as he turned to face him ‘’Why are you so scared of people you’re working with?’’he murmured as he narrowed his eyes as he stepped closer.‘’Shadow, calm down...’’Maria told him as she placed a tender hand on the hedgehog’s shoulder and he grumbled silently.‘’A-Alright. I don’t actually work here...I…I got transported here by accident.’’he admitted sheepishly as he awkwardly chuckled and Shadow stared at him intensely He didn’t get angry, however, he seemed to be awaiting Maria’s response. The girl looked shocked as she looked over at the blue hedgehog. 

‘’Who are you then?’’ 

‘’...That I can’t say. It would interfere with things… to come. I think?’’Sonic said as he thought to himself. How much trouble would reveal his name cause? Surely not too much. Maybe he could…

But he was cut off by Maria ‘’Listen, we gotta hide from the staff. Tell us when we get there.’’she told him as she motioned Shadow as he took her arm and gestured to Sonic to follow as they sprinted down the metal hallway. Sonic nodded as he ran after them just as the group of scientists arrived but luckily they were too caught up in their conversation to notice the fast footsteps. 

Eventually, they got to a small closet and shut themselves away from the outer world. Maria faced Sonic, arms crossed but not upset. ‘’So, what’s the deal with you?’’she asked in a soft voice, and Sonic was surprised with how easily she was dealing with this. 

‘’...I-I’m from the future. I got teleported back in time. I’m...just trying to get back to my time.’’ 

Maria’s eyes widened as she stared down the blue hedgehog. ‘’-I….I’m sorry, but that is something very hard to believe. Can you prove it? Can you tell me what is to become of the ark in the future?’’ 

‘’I’m afraid I can’t Maria.’’

Shadow furrowed his brows together as he stepped forward to Sonic ‘’How do you expect us to believe you just like that. How far into the future are you from?’’

‘’Roughly 50 years.’’

Maria sighed gently as she racked her brain for a response. 

‘’Guys, you just need to trust me. I need something called a chaos emerald to get back. There has to be one on board. I have one here, but I need two to get back.’’ he told them as he revealed the dazzling red gem from his bag which got Maria’s eyes sparkling with curiosity. Shadow was staring deeply at the emerald; he looked connected to it. He probably didn’t know he could use the powers of it yet. 

‘’I remember my gramps mentioning something about Chaos before. I’m sure he could have one in his office. But, to trust you. I need to at least know your true name.’’Maria informed him sternly as she leaned back and raised an eyebrow. 

‘’..Okay. I’m Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog!’’

He said with pride as he gave them a thumbs up and a bright smile. Maria giggled while Shadow rolled his eyes and Maria straightened up. ‘’Okay. But gramps’ office is always locked when he’s not there...I don’t know how to get in.’’ 

‘’Shadow, do you know where it is.’ As in, have you been in there?’’

The black hedgehog’s ears perked up as he looked over at him. ‘’I-I have but I don’t know how that’s going to help.’’ 

‘’Oh it’ll help plenty, have you ever heard of chaos control?’’

Shadow shook his head and Sonic nodded understandingly as he approached him and placed the gem in his hand. ‘’Just think about where you wanna go, say those words.’’ He said as he took the hedgehogs hand which caused the other to tense up slightly and Sonic gestured to Maria to take his other hand. 

As the trio took each others hands, Shadow uttered the words while thinking deeply and there was a bright flash as they vanished. 

There was a crazy moment as Shadow felt the whole room around him stretch and warp as he shut his eyes, scared. But as soon as it started, it ended and he felt the ground beneath him once more and Sonic let go of his hand.

‘’You okay Shads? It’s always a weird feeling the first time you use it...’’ 

Shadow’s eyes fluttered open as he saw they were in the Doctor’s office. His eyes quickly dart to Maria who was huffing loudly as she held her chest. ‘’You okay?’’he asked her softly as he walked over to her and placing a hand on her back.‘’Totally...just a little out of breath. Wow, that was a rush!’’she cried out excitedly as she hopped a bit but wobbled greatly as her weak muscles protest from such movement but she still laughed with such joy which got a small chuckle out of Shadow who smiled warmly at her. ‘’I didn’t know you could do that Shadow!’’she said to him, and he looked over at Sonic.

‘’I-I didn’t either.’’

They both stared at him, likely for an explanation. But Sonic just looked away anxiously as he didn’t want to tell them. ‘’You...Do you know me in the future?’’Shadow questioned him silently as he let go of Maria’s arm as he stepped over to Sonic. The blue hedgehog shook his head ‘’I can’t say.’’

‘’Do you know what becomes of my future?’’

‘’I can’t say.’’

‘’Do you know if Maria gets better?’’

‘’I **can’t** tell you Shads.’’

Shadow’s eyes flared for a moment ‘’Like hell you can. What happens to her?’’he demanded angrily, but Sonic put a hand on his shoulder and got up to his ear ‘’I understand you’re concerned. But think about how you might be worrying Maria about this?’’and the two looked back to see the young girl’s head lowered as she looked very frightened. Shadow’s features softened as he walked over to her.

‘’I-I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to scare you with talk like that. I...I’m...’’he began but her lips curled into a small smile as ruffled his quills.‘’I know. You were only worried about me. But, if Sonic’s right. And he truly from the future, he can’t tell us of future events.’’she sighed as looked over at the other hedgehog for confirmation. 

‘’Yeah, I’d love to tell you Shads. But I am bound by the laws of time.’’he laughed warmly and Shadow glanced over. He has a small shine of curiosity still glistening in his scarlet eyes as he asks one more question ‘’Do...Do you know me? Are we close?’’

Sonic goes silent for a moment, staring over at the hedgehog as he thinks back to his current Shadow. His heart flutters, his cheeks going a rosy pink as he looks away ‘’Y-Yeah we know each other. I can’t reveal more than that.’’he whispers in a slightly anxious tone, and Shadow sighs but he understands. 

‘’Okay, gramps keeps all his important stuff in this safe...Lemme just...put in the code...’’Maria starts but just as shes about to, the door **_WHOOSHES_ **and the trio freeze in terror. 

There he was, Gerald Robotnik. He was staring down Sonic, who was internally panicking as Maria began to quickly defend him. ‘’G-Gramps! This...This is…’’

‘’Someone from the future.’’

All eyes are set on him in confusion. _How could he have known?_

‘’I got a reading the computer. A huge burst of chaos energy, so far away yet still on board. I figured that was the only explanation...And by the looks on your faces I’m clearly right on the ball...’’he said but ended with a gentle chuckle. 

Sonic let out a loud sigh as he saw no way of lying his way out of this. Robotnik nodded and he began to approach his safe. Maria stepped to the side as he opened it. Inside, on a small stand was a blinding green glow. Gerald produced the chaos emerald, studying it carefully. 

‘’I’ll allow you to use this to form a portal back to your time, but I would appreciate if you would give it back afterwards. If you were to bring it with you, it would make 2 different versions of this emerald in your timeline and that would be...dangerous. And I would just really like to keep it!''

‘’O-Of course sir.’’

Gerald looked over at Shadow, who’s eyes were fixated on the gem and he looked over at Sonic ‘’I figure you need two beings who contain chaos to do this...’’he asked which Sonic nodded in response. 

Shadow backed up a bit as Gerald lowered himself down to his level and presented the emerald to him,‘’I think you already know what to do.’’ he softly with a wink which caused Shadow to sheepishly scoff as he took it in his hand and his eyes fell onto Sonic. 

‘’I was planning to teach you about your abilities at a later date Shadow, but oh well..’’He smiled as Maria gave him a hug. 

Shadow’s eyes met Sonic’s as they stood next to each other. 

‘’So, Shadow. You’d never tell me in the future, but what’s your favourite song?’’ Sonic smirked at him which caused Shadow to shoot him back a confused look 

‘’What? Am I that distant in the future?’’

‘’You’re pretty distant now Shadow.’’ Maria called out causing Shadow to glare at her as she stuck her tongue out and let out a small laugh. 

‘’If you must know, it’s Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra.’’ 

Sonic’s eyes widened brightly as he beamed. ‘’Thank you past Shadow!’’ And he took out his red chaos emerald and winked at him. Shadow felt a hot flush on his cheeks and hid his face away from Sonic who thankfully didn’t seem to notice. 

‘’Chaos…’’

‘’Control!’’

They said in unison as he placed their hands against each other and a beam of light shone as a purple portal opened in front of them. Sonic stared in as the wind whipped past them and he smiled back. He took one more glance at Maria who was telling Shadow how amazing he was as he tried to wave her off but couldn’t stop the smile from creeping on his face. 

Sonic’s heart once more felt heavy, knowing what was to become of them. But at least, they had each other for now. He does not allow his sadness to seep into his face however, he didn’t want any implications of sorrow to show towards the two. He didn’t want to worry them.

He waved goodbye, as he stepped backwards, seeing their room begin to blur insanely as it faded away and he felt himself being catapulted forward. 

As he flew forward out of the portal, he landed on a hard metal surface and he let out a huge gasp as he took in the air he didn’t realise he needed. Voices around him, cried out his name as Sonic struggled to figure out where he was. He was in Tails’ workshop. He seemed to be back home. He reassured Tails and Knuckles that he was absolutely fine but he froze as he stood up. 

‘’Hey, where’s Shadow?’’

Shadow pushed his apartment door open slowly, the long day at work had been gnawing at his brain and he mind was just a foggy mess. He just wanted to never talk to anyone ever again. 

But he stopped suddenly aware of muffled music from across the apartment, which caused him to slowly sneak on over to his bedroom. He thought it sounded familiar, but couldn't put his finger on it. He cautiously approached, preparing himself to whoever had entered his home. Quietly, he edged it open, to see the soft tender light of what seemed to be candles. Finally, he just pushed it open quickly and what shocked to what was presented in front of him.

His old record player was pulled out from the closet, as he saw a nervous blue hedgehog flip over the record as he mumbled to himself ‘’Oh, I finally find the right one and I put it on the wrong side…’’he grumbled to which Shadow loudly cleared his throat to get his attention as Sonic jumped up all of a sudden and the record fell into place and the needle did so as well. 

Sonic stared at him scared for what he was going to say, but as the music picked up Shadow’s entire heart skipped a beat. He had lost a lot of his memories, but one finally made itself known to him as Sonic awkwardly stared at him and smiled sheepishly. ‘’I...I got a hunch this was your favorite song...’’ he said quietly as he held his arm out and with a blushing face once more spoke 

‘’Want to dance?’’ 

Shadow let out shocked gasp under his breath, as he instantly remembered Sonic and his true first meeting. A chuckle escaped his throat as he took the other hedgehogs hand and they got close together. As the duo danced, Shadow felt a sad pang in his heart.

‘’So...You knew what was going to happen to her.’’he said in a low voice, and Sonic pulled him closer, their noses touching.‘’I wanted to tell you Shads...But...’’ 

‘’I know. Time laws and all that jazz.’’

Sonic looked him deep in the eyes and smiled weakly ‘’She was wonderful.’’

Shadow smiled to himself, reminiscing on all their good memories together. ‘’She really was. I’m glad you got to meet her.’’ 

The two stayed silent for a moment. Dancing slowly the song eventually started to come to a close but just as it did, Shadow leaned in, kissing Sonic. The other was surprised at first, but returned it passionately. After what felt like an eternity, they broke apart. 

‘’So did you happen to have a crush on me back then?’’

‘’Can’t we just have one moment together?’’

‘’Shadow…’’

‘’.....Yes. I did.’’ 


End file.
